Surgimorphs
by Elementalists
Summary: Surgimorphs are people that underwent surgery to become their furry persona. After the surgery is done they must start their lives over in their new body.
1. prologue

Prologue:

Surgimorphs are people that underwent surgery to become their furry persona. After the surgery is done they must start their lives over in their new body.

Many people view Surgimorphs as deranged individuals so there has been a slow but steady movement among the Surgimorphs to gain the same basic freedoms everyone one else enjoys.

Many citizens have started what amounts to witch hunts against the Surgimorphs dragging them from their homes and beating them to unconsciousness on the streets.

The police have seemingly disregarded these beatings and no effort has been made to seek justice against the attackers at least not from the normal populace. As this threat rises and Surgimorphs try to protect themselves they are without fail arrested.

Such actions have caused a large political divide within the world. Some people choose to side with the Surgimorphs, others against them. Still others call for the death of the normal populace while a even smaller group tries to protect Surgimorphs and Normals alike.

Each of these groups have started to draw in support from the populace and now these factions are at war.

Follow Kyle and Pengu as they adjust to their new bodies and try to cope with the reactions of their peers while trying to stay safe in the current civil and political climate.


	2. Chapter 1

(Kyle)

I slammed my fist into my alarm clock and it gave a death cry as it shut off. I quickly got out of bed and thought to myself "_today is the day_." I smiled for the first time in a long time as I glanced around my room.

Today I was going to become an entirely different species. I couldn't wait to be free of my old existence. To be rid of this body and claim the one I was meant to have since birth.

I turned on my tablet and while it loaded I carefully picked out the new clothes I would be wearing after the surgery. The special order for the clothes had cost me $500.00 and today's transformation was going to cost me $2000. The combined total of $2500 only left me with 500 in my bank but it was well worth it.

I saved three years for this operation and I had gone through endless hell as I waited. Now that I was 18 I could legally qualify for the surgery and so I jumped at the chance and filled out all the forms and everything.

I glanced at my tablet to read the time(7:00 am) and the date (07/13/2054) and I typed in my password. Then I accessed the Facebook app and typed in a quick status.

"After 9:00am today I will be a nine tailed fox. Have a great day." Then I logged out of the app and started to collect my clothes for a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and I sighed and started to bathe.

Ten minuets later I dressed in a blue hospital gown that was provided to me and stepped outside to walk to the Hub.

The Hub was a series of teleporters that could take you anywhere as long as you could picture it in your mind. If you couldn't form a sufficient picture the machine would prompt you to type it in and suggest the place you wanted to go if you were still unsure it would spit you out at the nearest information terminal so you could get on the bus.

I lived about ten blocks from the hub and since it was early in the morning very few people were about. The occasional runner would pass me on their morning jog and look back at me in askance but they never stopped to ask.

From the houses around me I sensed that people were waking up and the unmistakable scent of coffee was carried on the made my mouth water in longing as I had not ate breakfast this morning.

I swallowed my hunger and kept walking trying to ignore the way my stomach twisted in knots in protest from the lack of food.

About 5 blocks from the Hub I decided to check my e-mail on my mobile and pulled it up. There were a few reminders about today's surgery and a few more from my bank showing receipts from my current transactions. I smiled briefly at those and moved them to my finance folder.

I also saw a message from a friend that must have seen my early morning Facebook status update because, they had wished me good luck and said they looked forward to meeting the new me.

I smiled at that and thumbed in a reply thanking them for their kindness and sent it on its way. Along with my new clothes I had all my electronics in that same bag so that after the surgery they could be upgraded to better fit my new form. Also in the bag I was carrying was new ID papers that would be made official after the surgery.

While my attention was occupied with my phone I must have reached the Hub without realizing it because when I put my phone away and glanced up I was just outside the main entrance.I glanced at the digital clock just over the teleporter banks and saw that it was 7:20am I really needed to push it if I was to get to my appointment early like I planned.

I paid a fee of $20.00 to be transported to the Surgimorph Medical Center with my stuff and closed my eyes as I was converted into energy and then there was nothing.

A few seconds later I stumbled out of the receiving terminal in the lobby of the center. The squirrel woman behind the counter looked up from her computer and gave me a smile before asking "Do you have an appointment?" "Yes. Its at 9:00am. Look under Kyle Owen." She traced her paw down a list of names on the screen and tapped one highlighting it. She moved it to a portable tablet and handed it over the counter to me.

"Here are the details of your appointment and if you have any questions please ask the surgeon." I nodded and asked "When I go under where do I put my stuff?" "Did you already sort it and put it in the color coded baggies we provided?" "Yes ma'am" She pointed to a drop chute behind her that I didn't notice before. "Down the chute Mr. Owen" I dropped my bag down the chute and then went to find a chair to sit down.

On the tablet I saw a picture of my fursona. I clicked here and there on various parts like the sheath and the knot. I grinned wide after I finished and then I checked the special data just to make sure they did what I asked. "_YES!"_ I thought as I hastily read the information then it deleted itself soon after I finished reading it.

My fursona is a nine tailed fox with midnight blue fur with cherry blossom tattoos. The fur shimmers in the moonlight and the tattoos hide a special power. My blood is the cost of activation of that power; The power can be activated by a single thought. After the cost is paid my cherry blossom tattoos would come to life as a sentient organic metal strong enough to deflect bullets. This change was a secret one that was off the books Only I and the doctor knew of its existence and the doctor was a fellow Surgimorph to begin with so he wouldn't tell.

I filled out my new ID documents listing my name as Sukura Owen and my species of Furry as well as my gender and the color of my fur and such.

truth be told I was wary of filling out the information about my species and my fur color. When I finished I sighed and gave the tablet to the squirrel woman behind the counter and after clicking through a few things on her computer she waved me to the door down the hall to meet the doctor before I went under the knife.

The doctor started a physical soon after I opened the door and I went through the motions of the exam feeling a little nervous but mostly I was excited. After he was done the doctor (a dragon) gave me a toothy smile and pointed me towards the bed. I hopped on and the paper crackled as I shifted my weight.

He left for a few moments so I leaned back all the way on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps as he came back so I just turned my head towards the door and yawned as it opened hastily covering my mouth in embarrassment. "I hear that often enough, Its nothing to be ashamed of." he said chuckling and I smiled weakly in return. In his paws was a needle full of green fluid. He swabbed my left arm with a cotton ball and injected me with the fluid. "It's a sedative it will make sure you don't feel a thing during the surgery."

I blinked and then I was out cold. I felt my body being moved and then that was it. As I dreamed I saw myself in my old body moving throughout my life just a silent shadow that no one really noticed. I observed my life from afar reliving the good times and the bad. I whimpered as I relived what my old ex had done to me and the fall out from that. It had been a year and i still felt empty and emotionless. Ever so slowly the sedative began to wear off as the surgeons finished their work. As each new sensation caught my attention I examined it thoroughly and moved to the next.

The cool air blew over my fur and I savored the new feeling while my body slowly started to wake up. I moved my paws and felt the new muscles stretch and coil. I rolled my shoulders and heard them pop. I rolled on my side and carefully put my wait on my feet while leaning against the bed with my eyes still closed. I slowly stretched my tails and kept my breathing even as I did. Then I slowly opened my eyes and looked at myself in a full body length mirror.

A midnight blue fox stared back at me in the mirror. A trail of cherry blossom tattoos trailed down my fur and my gaze continued down and I looked at the new additions to my manhood. The sheath looked foreign to me but I'm sure I would eventually get used to it. Still I couldn't resist resting a paw against the spot and blushed before quickly removing my paw.

This body was as perfect as I thought it would be. I noticed a colored sack near the edge of the bed and smiled as I started to undo it. Inside was a a size 9 fox shirt and the jeans had to be heavily modified to accommodate my tails. I looked into the bag and pulled out the new pair of boxers and slipped them on and adjusted myself as needed.

The jeans came next and after slipping those on I made sure that my boxers will still sorted out then pulled on my shirt and then looked back in the bag and decided to open the next bag. I turned on my modified phone with some difficulty and after checking to see that I didn't have any messages I pocketed it and then slipped my watch on my wrist. There was a knock on the door and someone asked "Are you decent?" "Yes" the door opened and a Fox stepped into the room.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I took a quick step back suddenly weary and on edge. "Whats your name?" I asked. The fox gave a small bow and said "My apologies my name is Luxray and I was asked to help you get adjusted to your new life." I felt myself relax slightly and offered Luxray my paw "My name is Sukura. Its a pleasure to meet you Luxray."

Luxray led me outside to the reception area and I heard an audible gasp from the woman behind the counter but pointedly ignored it as I was taken outside. The light seemed to be brighter and I still felt a little unsafe as I step outside. I feel like a baby that is just learning to walk and my tails constantly distracted me as we headed downtown.

I actually had to focus on putting one paw in front of the other as we moved and I gritted my teeth and walked on with grim determination. Luxray didn't talk much as he led the way down the street and for that I was grateful. When I finally seemed to get a rhythm going Luxray spoke. "I'm bringing you to an apartment I share with a wolf. He just went under the knife an hour ago. Once we get there I think we will have time to make supper and get to know each other. The wolf's name is Pengu and he has black fur with green eyes and has some green hair on top of his head."

I nodded at this and asked "How long can I share the apartment with you?" he smiled "As long as you need too" I was confused by the sudden generous offer but I tried not to show it.


	3. Chapter 2

(Pengu)

I looked in the mirror and sighed turning this way and that looking at my furry body. I had Black fur and green eyes and on my paws my fingers and my toes were purple. My tail was solid black with a purple tip, and the insides of my ears and my head fur were green. I wagged my tail happy with the results of the surgery and then glanced down at my sheath. Nothing was out of place and I was so happy that I had the body that I always wanted. I was also grateful to Luxray for letting me stay with him while I adjusted to my new body and life.

I heard paws on the stairs and checked to make sure my door was locked before slowly beginning to dress. On top of my dresser was a photo of what I looked like before the operation. I wanted to be able to remember what I once was like and so as I saw it I couldn't help but look between the old body and my current one. As a whole I felt better now that I was a living breathing furry instead of having to imagine it.

I began to dress and then I paused when I heard voices outside my door. "This will be your room Sukura." said Luxray and a much quieter voice responded "Thank you Luxray for being so nice. The room is perfect. Do you or the landlord have anything against me taking a paintbrush to the walls?" "I don't have any problems with it and as for the Landlord your looking at him." "No way!" Luxray laughed and I heard his foot paws retreat down the hall to the kitchen. " Want some Tea?" "Sure what kind?" "Green Tea" "OK sure I would love some."

I stepped out of my room at that point to see a fox in a dark blue T-shirt that almost blended with his fur and some jeans. The thing that attracted my attention the most however was the number of tails he had. I counted them silently and he was still poking around in the bedroom oblivious to my presence.

When Luxray came back around the corner he motioned me over and handed me a cup of tea as well. "Here its good for you and it should help you relax some." Then Luxray turned to the Fox when he came out. "Sukura this is Pengu. Pengu this is Sukura" Sukura offered me his paw to shake and so I did. I released it quickly and hastily took a sip of tea.

An explosion of jasmine and dragon fruit made my tongue beg for more and I hastily downed my entire cup. I looked up to see Luxray had raised his eyebrows at me smirking and I blushed looking down. A phone rang and Sukura's paw went to his pocket and he stepped towards his room after checking the Caller ID.

"Yes I'm satisfied with the surgery. I don't know I haven't had the chance to test that out yet." The conversation was one-sided and thought Luxray attempted to ignore it I knew that both He and I heard every word. I looked back at Sukura when he rejoined us. "So what was that about?" I asked curiously. "Oh just the post surgery check up" I sensed that he had evaded my question and while it definitely sparked my curiosity I decided to leave it.

Luxray however questioned him again "Your hiding something." "Your right I am. However what I am hiding will not be a danger to anyone within this household." "Does it have to do with those unusual tattoos?" "How do you know that?" his tone was cautious. Luxray gave him an appraising look. "I'm not stupid. I can smell cherry blossoms on you and so far as I know scent tattoos don't last this long."

Sukura blushed and now that I thought about it I could smell it too. I sniffed deeply and my tail slowly wagged behind me as it was the best scent I had smelled in a long time. "OK I had a little change done during the surgery. The doctor approached me with the idea and I though about it. It seemed like a good decision."

Luxray made a "come on" gesture and Sukura sighed before saying "I have the ability to send for cherry blossoms made with sentient organic metal at the cost of my blood." Sukura had hid his face as he spoke and when he peeked he saw that Luxray's jaw had dropped. I'm sure mine was on the floor too.

"What? You both hear of Surgimorphs being attacked throughout the community. Very few people are going to care about us. I would rather have an edge to protect myself or others when the time comes instead of being another victim." His voice was strong and within its depths I sensed a deep pain. He spoke through experience and from what I could tell that experience was very similar to mine.

Before the surgery I had let some people get close to me and they had treated me all the wrong ways. I don't think I could ever trust someone again. Sukura had the same feel about him. I didn't know his story but I found myself wanting to know more about this nine tailed fox. I finally spoke " I can understand how you feel but I hope that your never forced into a situation where you have to use that ability."

Sukura nodded "Yeah. I'm not afraid to fight, but the past year has been hard. I really don't think I want to fight anymore, I will if I have to but for now I would rather just enjoy the peace." his tone was sad and he seemed to shrink in size.

In an effort to lighten the mood Luxray asked. "So what are your hobbies?" that made his ears perk up. "I like to read and write. Most of my stories are digital thought. I like to meditate it helps relieve the stress and I love listening to music if it has a good feel to it.I'm glad the room u gave me has a computer because I have a Hyper connect Drive. " ( A hyper connect Drive allowed the wearer to dive into virtual reality and play the game based on their real body. So it was more real than just a regular connect Drive)

He turned to me "What about you Pengu? What are your hobbies?" I thought for a few seconds. "I have gone to school for 3D modeling and VRP. I was planning on designing my VRG in a few months." (VRG= Virtual Reality Game. VRP= Virtual Reality Physics) "That sounds cool. Do you have the software and stuff that you would need to support the game?" "Well no I haven't really thought about the servers or anything. Why do you ask?" "Because that is what I'm studying. I am going to school to be a network Administrator and we are learning about a lot of servers. I'm better with software then hardware at the moment though."

During out conversation Luxray had been moving his head to focus on each speaker in turn like he was watching a highly entertaining ping-pong ball match. Then he spoke up "Well it seems you would both benefit from working on this game together. Sukura your skills as a Writer would be beneficial in creating a storyline. Pengu your work with 3D modeling and VRP will help you design the character system. I can help you out with the real look of the characters because I paint as a side hobby and I enjoy it very much."

Sukura spoke up "Then we are missing one thing, we need a programer." "That's true" I agreed. Luxray gave a polite little cough "Let me guess your a programmer too?" Luxray blushed but nodded and Sukura laughed. He must have been in a good mood because his tails were a blur behind him as they wagged.

"I'll be right back" said Sukura and he trotted over to his room. I heard some rustling and he came back with a piece of paper, a pencil, and an eraser. On the top he wrote:

Game Title:

Then he proceeded down the paper listing various things:

CHARACTER SKELETON:

Name:

Bio:

Age:

Gender:

Class:

Race:

He passed the paper around to us and asked "How does that look?" It seemed to be the basic RPG character Skeleton. "It looks good but shouldn't we tweak it a bit?" I asked. He passed the paper to me. "Show me" so I did.

CHARACTER SKELETON:

Name:

Bio:

Age:

Gender:

Class:

Race:

Married/ Single:

Species:

e-mail address:

Birthday:

I passed it back and explained "I think we need to give the option to show and hide the things I just listed. By Species I mean Human or Surgimorph. We can customize it to make it optional. However they must put in their birthday and e-mail address so we know they are legit. The user may choose to either hide it or show it on their profile."

Both of them agreed that the idea sounded good and then Sukura suggested "How about we create a marriage system in game with both gay and straight marriage?" Luxray nodded and I did too. "Sounds good"

The rest of the evenning was spent discussing the game. Tommorrow would be when Sukura and Pengu show themselves to their former classmates and friends. Wish them luck dear reader.


End file.
